Second time round
by catchastar
Summary: Mary's pregnant again, She wanted it to be perfect this time round,how will everyone react? COMPLETE!
1. Secret out

_A/n My second 7th heaven fic, it won't be very long, 3 chapters at the most with a possible epilogue. Hope you enjoy  
_  
**Second time round  
Part one  
Secret out**

Mary looked at herself in the mirror, her slowly bulging stomach was making itself noticeable, and she was going to have to tell everyone, especially Carlos as soon as possible, before she got even bigger.  
  
She pulled down the baggy shirt and sighed, guilt eating away at her again. She couldn't believe that this was happening again, that history was repeating itself. She didn't want it this way for the second time round, she had vowed when Charles was born, that the next time it would be better, almost perfect if you will.  
  
But once again she had hid it, more so than before, even going as far as wearing clothes to big for her.  
  
The door creaked open and Carlos entered "Mary"  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, I have to tell him  
  
"Is he sleeping"? , She asked, referring to her two year old.  
  
He nodded silently coming up behind her and hugging her. She shivered and Carlos frowned.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been distant all evening" He turned her to face him, he stared at her searchingly. Mary realizing what he was doing buried herself into his shirt. She couldn't look at him why she told him this, she just couldn't.  
  
"I've been so stupid "She whispered  
  
He stroked her hair, listening silently.  
  
"Your so good to me, you never get mad at me, and still I'm scared"  
  
"What are you scared of "? He questioned.  
  
She sighed, "I'm scared of how your going to react to what I have to tell you, I'm scared you'll hate me, that you won't forgive me"  
  
He chuckled "Look at me"  
  
She slowly lifted her head  
  
"There's nothing you could do to make me hate you, I love you, you're a wonderful wife, a loving mother, and you're a good person Mary"  
  
She laughed bitterly "I'm not, I 'm forever stuffing up"  
  
He cupped her face "We all make mistakes, we're all human, don't you think if I was just judging you for your mistakes I wouldn't have married you, would anyone have married anyone. I don't know about others, but that's not what life is for me. I take the good and I love the good, I take the bad and I love the bad"  
  
He kissed her to prove his point "I love you, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend, I'm your husband"  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath  
  
"I'm pregnant" she whispered  
  
He sighed and placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"How long"?  
  
Mary bit her lip "Almost 4 months"  
  
There was a long silence, broken suddenly by the cry of Charles.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Mary stole a quick glance at Carlos before exiting the room.  
  
Two doors down Mary entered the small blue, and was met with the sight of her baby standing up in his crib, arms reaching out to her, all the while tears streaming down his face.  
  
She quickly picked him up "What's wrong"?  
  
He clung to her top "Bad dweam"  
  
She sat down in the rocker beside the window, "It's ok", she whispered, rocking back and forth "Mommy's here"

Carlos opened his eyes as Mary slid into the bed beside him.  
  
"Carlos"  
  
He squeezed her hand "mmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok, it'll all be ok, we'll talk in the morning"  
  
"Love you", she whispered  
  
"Love you too"  
  
A/n thanks for reading and please review :)


	2. Telling the family

_Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven, I only own the plot and little Sylvia_  
  
** Second time round  
Part two  
Telling the family  
**  
The next morning they did talk, and for a long while. Mary was feeling a lot better now that she had told Carlos. But the hardest part had yet to come. and that was telling her parents , brothers and sisters.  
  
"Mary"  
  
She lifted her head and smiled at him  
  
"How long are you going to hold that receiver, I don't think the numbers can dial themselves" he reasoned gently  
  
Mary sighed "I really don't want to do this" she mumbled.  
  
He squeezed her free hand. "I know, but we're doing this together"  
  
"I'm just scared, I mean they're probably expecting this "  
  
He placed his other hand on her belly  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
She shook her head "I don't mean that, I mean me making another mistake, there've probably been waiting anxiously for another explosion"  
  
"It's not that bad Mare, I mean having the baby and just turning up on the doorstep with an unknown grandchild that probably wouldn't go down to well" he responded, trying to lighten the situation  
  
"I don't want to end up doing that" she answered seriously, "She looked down at her belly "It's time".  
  
With shaking fingers she dialed her parent's number.

  
  
Annie Camden rubbed the kitchen floor vigorously, where her granddaughter Sylvia, Kevin and Lucy's only child, had just knocked over her uncapped bottle of grape juice "There we are" she soothed to the still sniffling child "It's all better"  
  
The one year old lifted up her arms and Annie picked her up.  
  
"Nana cleaned it all up" She kissed the blonde bouncing curls and placed Sylvia in her High chair.  
  
"Now I'll get you another drink and remember to put on the cap this time" she mumbled "Honestly I don't know where my mind is today"  
  
She had just washed off the sticky substance when the phone rang; she quickly wiped her hands and answered the phone  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Mom"  
  
"Mary" she responded delightfully "How are you? how's Charlie and Carlos"?  
  
"I'm fine Mom, everyone is fine"  
  
"Wonderful" she glanced over at Sylvia "I'm watching your niece at the moment , you'll all have to come down for a visit to see how much she's grown and I'd love to see my Charlie I bet his grown too"  
  
"He has"  
  
There was a silence, and it seemed to Annie an awkward one, her mother instincts kicked in, something wasn't right "What's wrong Mary? "She asked concernedly  
  
"Mom" said Mary shakily, "I have something important to tell you"  
  
Annie held her breath, hoping it wasn't bad news  
  
"You're going to be a grandmother again"

  
  
Mary placed the phone on the hook.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad" Said Carlos.  
  
"I suppose not, she was shocked, but pleased and she said that she'd forgive me, only if we brought Charlie down for a visit"  
  
"What about your father"?  
  
"He wasn't home, but she's going to get him to give us a call when he gets back , that'll be ok , his easier sometimes to talk to than Mom and she's going to tell everyone else as well , she just asked me to email Simon for her"  
  
"There we go, now all we have to do is tell my parents"  
  
Mary frowned and handed him the phone  
  
"Go on"  
  
Carlos kissed her "alright" he said understandingly" I'll tell them"  
  
__

__

_A/n I was so overwhelmed by the reviews, I've never gotten that many for one chapter, I really appreciate everyone and all they said so I want to say thank you to all of you  
  
Swimminkindofgirl, Babs567, Allisa , Me, Caylie, KayKayeLLe, DarkMoon Princess, Elmtree723,SarahandMattCamden4ever,Caliegirl  
  
I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!  
  
More coming soon xoxo_


	3. Home visit

A/n: two months have passed since the last chapter.

**Second time round**

**Part three**

**Home visit**

Mary tapped her fingers nervously along the dashboard. Carlos was in the convenient store, and Charlie was asleep in the backseat. They were on their way to Glenoak, and as each mile passed the more nervous and excited Mary became. This long weekend all the Camden kids and their families were going to be at Eric and Annie's. That was the nerve racking part. By now everyone knew that Mary wasn't expecting. But now there was more, and well she hadn't told any of them yet, Carlos and she had decided to keep it as a surprise for the long weekend visit, but now that her stomach was in knots, she wasn't quite sure that they had made the right decision.

Carlos smiled at her as he hopped back in the car and handed her the can of coke she had requested.

"You right"?

She nodded her head. He smiled "Only two more hours" Mary tried her best at a smile back. It was exactly a 5 hour and 45 minute trip from their place to Glenoak. They could have flown, But Mary had had her fair share of plain rides and had convinced Carlos to drive, it was cheaper. And if not even more comfortable for Mary in her condition.

She rubbed her belly. To say she was showing would be an understatement. She was six months pregnant and was now bigger than what she was when she was 9 months pregnant with Charlie. She felt fat, cranky and uncomfortable 99 percent of the time. This time round, it was harder in every aspect.

"Mary" Carlos shook his wife gently "We're here" Mary opened her eyes. At the confused look on her face Carlos added "You drifted off"

She nodded and looked up; they were parked behind the house, right near the back yard. "Why are we here"?

"The front was booked up "Laughed Carlos

"Oh, which means we're the last ones here"

"I guess so" he squeezed her shoulders "Just relax will ya, it'll all be fine."

They unbuckled a very excited Charlie from the back seat and headed through the back gate.

Mary gingerly opened the kitchen door. To be met with the sight of her Mom leaning over the kitchen counter, cook book in hand.

She cleared her voice and Annie looked up.

"Mary, Carlos and Charlie." She squealed delightedly she hugged little Charlie and Carlos first then took in the sight of her daughter "Look at you "she exclaimed. Before she could say anything else "We have some news" responded Carlos

Annie smiled knowingly "Well come on, lets go into the living room, everyone else is in there, then you can both tell us your news"

Carlos took hold of Mary's hand and little Charlie toddled after them.

Everyone looked up as they entered Lucy rushed over to Mary , Sylvia in her arms "Mary" she hugged her sister "It's so good to see you" she glanced at her stomach "Wow" she giggled "How are you"? Before Mary could reply Lucy added "Come sit down" Mary shot Carlos a help me look, he shrugged his shoulders and simply followed

Matt, Sarah, Eric and Simon and Kevin all greeted the family hello. Eric reached out for Charlie and the little boy toddled over to him. "So what's new"? Asked Annie excitedly as she took her place next to Eric. The family looked at the couple expectantly. "New"? Questioned Eric. Annie nodded "Carlos and Mary told me they had some news".

"Well tell us" Added Lucy now almost as excited as her mother.

"What about Ruthie and the boys"?

"There at Peters, they'll be back in time for dinner" Answered Eric

"I think we'll wait till they come back"

Annie smiled "Alright then, I guess we can all wait till then, it's all good news I hope?"

Mary gave a small smile "Yes"

The next few hours were to be spent catching up, halfway through all the women left for the kitchen to help Annie prepare dinner, while the men all went out the back.

An hour Later Ruthie and the twins arrived home, mud smudged on their faces. Annie shook her head "I'm not even going to ask, just clean up and come help set the table" she requested.

Ruthie grinned "Alright Come on guys" she took her brothers and headed up the stairs.

15 minutes later the entire family were seated at the table. After saying grace they tucked in.

Despite her condition Mary could hardly eat a thing, much to Carlos surprise who had kept shooting her funny looks, Mary ignored them, in no time it seemed to her that everyone had finished their meals and were once again staring at the couple expectantly.

The time had finally come to tell everyone

Mary opened her mouth "Well um we have something to tell you"

Annie nodded "We know that"

"Tell us already" Piped up Ruthie "So we can have dessert"

Her father shot her a disapproving look.

Mary and Carlos took in a deep breath "We're having triplets"

Everyone was silent and then suddenly their was an uproar of cheers and congratulations

That night in bed Mary sighed with relief. It seemed that her family had finally left her bad girl image behind, and as her mom had said to her at dinner. 'You have grown into quite a woman' Mary finally felt she had grown up.

A/n : this is the third and final part , with an epilogue soon coming! I hope this didn't disappoint, I've felt so overwhelmed with the response of the last two chapters, you're all so nice :) I hope this didn't seem too rushed, but as I had first planned this was only going to be a short story, now time to thank everyone. Thanks goes out to KayKayelle, SarahandMattCamden4ever, Swimminkindofgirl, Shouhei, GeorgeStultsFan, Nightangel, Ahjnkces, Stargazer108 and Miracle2002. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it was much appreciated.


	4. Epilogue : 5 years later

**Second time round**

**Epilogue**

**5 years later**

Mary and Carlos watched their children play happily in the backyard. Last week they had moved into their new 5 bedroom home, with a big backyard which much to the pleasure of Charlie, Kyle and Jordan. Now was big enough to have their very own jungle gym.

They laughed at their stunned faces when Jemma unexpectedly threw water bombs right at their heads. The boys stood up and chased after their sister.

Mary giggled "Chaos"

Carlos agreed "We wouldn't have it any other way" he wrapped his arms around her. She stared up him, grinning.

"Ready for more? She asked mischievously

Carlos raised a brow "And what's that supposed to mean"?

"Answer my question first, are you ready for another challenge"?

Carlos smirked "Aren't I always?"

Mary smiled "just as well" She cupped her hands around her mouth "Kids"

The four of them ran over to their parents, Carlos knowing smile soon disappeared when Mary instructed Charlie to retrieve something from the tool shed.

A moment later the 7 year old appeared with a small spotted puppy

Carlos folded his arms "Mary"?

"Well since we had a house and all "............ she trailed off

Jemma tugged at her father's sweatshirt her little brown eyes concerned "Can we keep her daddy"?

Carlos nodded and the kids squealed in delight

"Why don't you go and name the puppy ok"?

The kids nodded and scurried off to the sand pit.

Carlos advanced towards Mary

"What"?

"You little sneak"

He leant forward and his lips captured hers "I thought you were pregnant"

Marry shrugged her shoulders and tried hard not to grin

"Who's to say I'm not"?

**The End**

A/n well this is the end everyone :) , Thank you too all who read and reviewed. As for continuing this, when I get a chance I might write a companion piece, but right now. I have many other stories I need to complete first. Thanks again for your time. I'm so glad you liked it.


End file.
